Bite
by scarsgirl
Summary: Starts off with Castiel in his boxers in the laundromat and ends just about where you would expect.


A/N: I've loved Supernatural and Dean/Cas for years, but never felt inspired to write them until hearing about a few of the recent spoilers for Season Nine, which spawned this porny little story. This story is unbeta'd, so if you see anything that needs changed, just let me know. Reviews and comments are always welcome. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

This is not right. Castiel looks around the laundry. It looks right, but there is a 'softness' around the edges of his vision. He is quite certain that were he to turn his head quickly enough, he would find that he was not in the laundromat at all.

He looks down at himself. He is in a pair of white boxers, which, again, seems right. He's been here before. This is the laundry from his first night as a human. It seems right because it is a memory. A very fresh memory. Castiel still carries the scabbed over remnants of the injuries he incurred that day.

Something tickles at his awareness causing him to look up. Dean is standing across from him, leaning against the laundry's vending machine. That's not right. Dean was not there. He was with Sam in the hospital. Castiel wonders if he has slipped into an alternate reality.

Dean says nothing as he leans against the machine, quietly watching Castiel as he cuts a wedge out of a bright red apple, that Castiel is sure wasn't there a moment ago, and slips it into his mouth.

Castiel is hungry. That too, is right. He'd been starving at the time, but hadn't sufficient funds to procure food from the vending machine. But Dean is there now. Dean will help him. He is certain of it.

He walks around the row of machines to get closer to Dean. Dean, who has just eaten another slice of apple from the edge of his blade. Castiel's mouth waters, as an ache settles low in his stomach. "May I have some?" Castiel asks. Dean smiles at his question, but does not answer, as he slices another wedge.

Dean lifts the wedge of apple, balanced on the knife's blade, to Castiel's lips. Castiel mouths at the blade, careful of its edge, as he takes the apple between his lips and swallows. He does not taste nor feel the apple once it passes through his lips. That is not possible. Not without magic. He is not in another reality. This, he realizes, is a dream. A very realistic dream that almost tricked him.

That explains a great deal. This is not his first dream, but the others were nothing like this - flashes of light and snippets of sound that held no meaning. Dean is here. This dream means something.

Dean lifts another wedge of apple to Castiel's lips. Once again, the apple disappears, but Castiel's hunger seems only to grow. The ache is so strong that he can feel himself waking in some part of his mind, even as he tries to hold on to this moment.

Dean has stopped slicing the apple. As a matter of fact, the apple seems to be gone, but Dean is still there. Castiel is aware that if this were reality, Dean would be uncomfortable with his state of dress and proximity, but the Dean in his dream only steps closer. Castiel's body tingles as the ache deepens and reaches for... something. Dean lifts his hand to Castiel's face, cupping his cheek and resting his thumb against the center of Castiel's bottom lip.

Dean wants him to open his mouth. Castiel has visited many people in their dreams throughout time. He knows that this is not Dean's wish, but his own. When a human dreams, unless they are being visited by a supernatural being, they are the only consciousness in the dream.

He opens his mouth when he feels pressure from Dean's thumb. Dean moves slowly as Castiel's parts his lips. The top of his thumb brushes against the bottom of Castiel's two front teeth. "Do you want some more?" Dean asks. Castiel's answer is to bite down gently.

He feels the resistance of the nail against his top teeth and the soft, fleshy skin sink into his bottom teeth. Dean smiles again and plunges his thumb into Castiel's mouth.

Castiel yelps as he wakes. His hand flies to his crotch as his first ever orgasm spends itself in his boxers. The touch sends a shock of pleasure/pain through him and he groans as another pulse adds to the wetness soaking through his boxers and the sheet wrapped around his waist.

He releases himself as he attempts to catch his breath. He is still reeling when he hears a gentle knock at his door and a concerned-sounding "Cas?"

He's woken Dean. He feels a mixture of fear and shame as he sees the room brighten. Castiel pulls himself into a sitting position as Dean slowly opens the door, keeping one hand on the doorknob as his eyes adjust in the low light. He doesn't speak for a moment and Castiel has an odd sense of deja-vu.

"Bad dream?" Dean has pitched his voice low as to not disturb Sam across the hall.

Castiel shuffles to plant his feet on the floor, making sure to bring the sheet with him. He looks up to find that Dean's face has begun to transform from concerned to apprehensive. "I'm..," He has to clear his throat before he can speak properly. "I'm fine, Dean." He hopes that Dean will let the lie pass and return to his room. Once Dean is gone he will clean up, change his clothing and the bed sheet and try to forget the dream.

"Didn't sound fine," Dean is leaning against the door when Castiel looks up to argue with him. He has to pull his eyes away as he shifts to cover more of his body with the sheet. "It's over now," He tries to sound confident, but his body is still recovering and his mind is in disarray. It doesn't help that he can still feel the press of Dean's thumb against his bottom lip.

"Okay, well, if you want to talk, you know where I'll be."

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel looks up and is glad to be able to meet Dean's eyes.

Dean smiles and Castiel shivers. Dean had been taking a step back, but he hesitates at Castiel's reaction.

"Sure you're not gettin' sick or something?" Dean comes all the way into the room as he speaks, reaching out to touch Castiel's forehead. Castiel flinches away and Dean freezes.

"Please don't!" Castiel's voice is urgent. "You can't touch me right now."

Dean lets his hand drop. There is a hurt in Dean's eyes that speaks to Castiel. He's grown ever weaker to Dean's emotionalism since falling and would rather take a fist to the face than see him wounded, even slightly, by Castiel's words or actions.

"The dream was not a nightmare." He looks at everything in the room, but Dean, "It was... of an erotic nature." Hopefully, Dean will make a joke and leave Castiel to his embarrassment.

"Oh ...ohh...," Dean doesn't move away, "Do you want to talk about... uh... that?"

"Not really," Castiel is touched by Dean's concern. The offer is genuine. Dean would talk with him and try to understand, but Castiel is not sure that he wants to understand the dream and it would make both of them uncomfortable.

"Okay, if you change your mind," Dean looks at how Castiel has wrapped himself in his sheet. A sly grin grows as his features lighten, "You'll want to clean yourself up before going back to sleep. You'll get all sticky and itchy, if you let it dry."

Castiel smiles, despite his embarrassment, "Thank you, Dean. I was just on my way."

"Okay, hmm," Dean begins to turn and pauses, "If you need anything..."

Castiel nods and Dean departs, leaving the door open behind him.

Castiel takes several deep breaths to calm himself before getting up. He tosses the sheet into a pile to wash and retrieves a towel and boxers from a dresser that Dean had helped him fill a little over a week ago.

He tries to be quiet on his way to the washroom. He knows that Kevin and Sam were up late researching and they had been exhausted when they finally gave up for the night.

The bath nearest their living quarters is large enough to accommodate several simultaneous users while still providing privacy. He washes himself quickly, trying to keep his memory of the dream at bay.

It is quiet as he dries himself, dresses and pulls on one of the robes hanging just outside the showers. The water is still draining away when he hears the door to the bath swing shut. He gathers his small pile of dirty clothes, rolling the boxers inside the towel to hide their soiled state.

When he steps out of the shower area he finds Dean waiting for him.

A small part of him resents this 'handling' and he lets it show on his face. "I'm not trying to make you talk to me." Dean holds up his hands in surrender.

"I told you, I am fine. I may be new to humanity, but not ignorant of its ways,"

"I know. I just," Dean looks away and down, "What did you mean?"

Castiel is not sure what Dean is talking about. "What did I mean, when?"

"Look, I grew up stuffed in a car or a hotel room with my brother and my dad, so I know how hard it is..., man, I can't believe I just said that, to be going to through those feelings in close quarters, but..." Dean is nervously fiddling with the belt from his robe. "Why couldn't **I** touch you?"

Castiel is taken aback. "I was unclean," He says.

"Yeah, I get that, but you didn't say that, you said **I** couldn't touch you." Dean's confidence grows as he speaks and he drops the belt to let it hang from its loop.

Castiel is tempted to pretend that he doesn't understand Dean. "Why couldn't I touch you, Cas?" Dean's voice is stronger now, he's getting nervous and it's making him agitated. Dean walks towards him as he speaks. There is only a few feet between them now.

"I think you know why," Castiel licks his lips. They are still damp from his shower.

Dean smirks, "You have a sex dream about me, Cas."

Castiel straightens affronted, "No, it wasn't like that."

"You come all over yourself, but it wasn't like that?" Dean has taken several more steps towards him. They are way into each other's personal space.

"I said erotic. There is a difference," His voice is quiet in the space between them.

"Okay, what's the difference between an erotic dream and sex dream?" Dean seems to be enjoying this discussion too much for Castiel's comfort.

"There was no sex...it was...," Castiel dislikes the feeling of blood rushing to his face. "...a seduction."

"Seduction? So, you were dreaming about trying to get into my pants?" Dean's voice has grown slightly hoarse, but he seems to be growing more delighted by the moment. The bright light of the room is reflecting in his eyes in such a way that Castiel has to struggle to break their hold on him, so he can shake his head 'no'. "You were seducing me. I wanted you too."

Dean's hand comes up to cup his cheek. Castiel feels like there isn't enough air in the room. Dean's fingers stroke along his jawline, the thumb barely brushing Castiel's lower lip. Castiel moves quickly, nipping at the tip.

Just as in his dream, his boldness earns him an instantaneous reaction. Dean pulls him close and kisses him furiously. It takes Castiel a moment to catch up as he tosses his soiled linens aside to free his hands. It has been a long time since his first kiss, but he has always been a fast learner. Dean seems to approve as a groan falls from his lips and reverberates into Castiel's.

Their hands are touching everywhere they can reach under their robes. Castiel tries and fails to register every move, every touch, but Dean's urgency wins out over his curiosity. He lets himself be maneuvered to the sinks lining the wall. Each of them has chosen a sink as their 'own', but he and Dean pay no mind to this boundary as Dean edges Castiel onto the sink ledge sending toiletries scattering to the floor.

He gasps out Dean's name as his hands find the waist of Castiel's boxers and forcefully jerks them down around Castiel's hips until gravity takes over and they fall to the ground. Dean presses himself against Castiel, groaning when his awakening erection meets Castiel's.

It is almost overwhelming. Dean pulls at his own shorts until they fall away and then his lips are back on Castiel's. They kiss and they kiss, rolling their bodies into one another until Castiel can no longer hold back and for the second time slicks his stomach with cum.

Dean talks -a lot. He says Castiel's name, tells him how good he feels, how hot he looks when 'gets off' and how much he makes Dean want to come.

Dean does come, a few moments later, the warmth of his emission mixing with Castiel's, which has started to cool and congeal between them. They kiss and nip at each other's lips till their passion has calmed and Dean buries his face in Castiel's neck. It feels so good that Castiel brings his palms to Dean's shoulders to hold him place.

He feels Dean shake with laughter and loosens his grip when he feels Dean move against his hands. "Not exactly the way I was thinking this would go down," Dean's eyes are so bright when they meet Castiel's that it nearly takes his breath away.

"You have been trying to seduce me." He accuses, shocked, but happy.

"Me?" Dean gently accuses in return. "Uh, how about you?"

"Have I been behaving differently since falling?" Could he really have been unwittingly attempting to seduce Dean?

Dean's grin is what Castiel believes would be termed, 'shit-eating' when he responds. "Differently, no. You've always looked at me..." Castiel feels inexplicable joy building in his chest as Dean searches for the right words to finish his thought. "...like, like I'm a shiny red apple and you were just dying to take a bite."

the end.


End file.
